Just a phase
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Edd always thought Marie never actualy cared more for him then a pass time... But being the scientist that he, is he wants to follow up on his hypothesis.  This is for StarUchiha's EddMarie Contest, hope you enjoy.  EddxMarie forever!


**Hey people! I'm writing a new EddxMarie fanfic! This is for theStarUchiha contest. The word my story is based on is Vagary (An unexpected and inexplicable change in something).I hope to win but it's not very important. What really matters is EddxMarie, they have always been my favorite couple in Ed Edd n Eddy, and it's good to see so many people writing stories about them. Well that's my little authors note so on to the disclaimers! **

**I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy (sadly... because if I did, Edd and Marie would have ended up together in the show...)**

Edd, commonly referred as Double D, stood annoyed in front of his bedroom mirror, wiping off all too familiar red lipstick off his face.

"Oh this indecency, this promiscuous, this abomination that is Marie Kanker" he mumbled to himself, then felt immediately regretful after the words escaped him. Sure she was overly aggressive, barbaric, and downright improbable when it came to showing_affection, _she was still a girl. Something about this Kanker perplexed, befuddled, and baffled him. She was always showing idolatry for him whether it was caging him or hunting him down as if he was a special quarry for her. Yet if he wasn't around, she was always quick to toy with any other human male in vicinity. Not that he cared. That would be preposterous...

"Marie sure isn't an average maiden, not in the least," he added to himself as he finished wiping of his face. The only explanation for the reason he wondered why she behaved the way she did because he was... Curios! That's it! He was a scientist in his own mind after all, and every experiment begins with a question. There was no other reason he should care for her actions... that would mean that he... No, that was out of mind.

"I guess the only way to get the answer is to ask the question," Edd stated as he shuffled back down his stairs where his friends the doltish Ed and the edacious Eddy waited.

"Took ya long enough sock head... How long does it take to rub off some lip stick?" Eddy growled.

"I wouldn't have to spend time cleanse myself if you had the loyalty to help me when Marie dragged me off into the junk yard." Edd pointed out politely.

"As if I'd risk the skin off my back to save you from the trailer trash!"

"As much as I dislike Marie Eddy, it's wrong to impertinent her by her living conditions"

"Whatever nice guy... Are we going to do this scam are not"

"Actually Eddy, there is a tribulation I must work out... I'll have to put a hold on that scam as you say" Edd walked swiftly out the door before Eddy could, as he would protest. Thoughts clouded his mind as he headed to his destination.

"There's no way way she could possibly care for me in the way she suggests... Not in the way she kisses any guy she can get her hands on when I'm not in her grasp. No, I'm nothing but a toy for her... Nothing but a phase, an aspect, a juncture, a pass time, a _vagary_. Like a yarn ball in the claws of a feline." He concluded as he made his way into the trailer park, where Marie was hopefully alone. Because until he got answers from her, his theories were just that. Theories. He felt shaky as he knocked on her door... Sweating in waves of anxiety. The door slowly opened... Revealing Marie, a look of shock on her face... That slowly turned into a cattish grin.

"Marie... I know what you're hypothesizing but please hear me out. I'm here to-"

"Miss me already honey or did you come over to borrow some more sugar, because I'd be only too happy to lend some." She cooed in his ear as she pounced on him shoving him to the floor.

"Wow, I must be lucky to see my man twice in one day..." she smirked, shoving her mouth on his.

"Marie... Please, I need to talk to you, this is serious." He mumbled against her lips.

"There's always time for that muffin. But first" she stopped talking as she slowly started to nibble on his left ear... sending shivers down his spine... Then Edd noticed that his heart wasn't beating erratically because he was afraid... It hadn't been fear for a while. He couldn't hold back any longer.

"Do you love me?" he suddenly asked in a wail. Marie paused.

"What" She asked... Looking frozen.

"Do you love me?" he repeated. Then took in a breath feeling the need to explain.

"You always act like you're in love with me... Whether it's attacking me with your lips, pounding on any girl who flirts with me, heck you even married me last summer." He both laughed and flinched at the memory.

"Yet every time I'm not around, you never hold back on another guy, whether it was Ed, Eddy, I think even Rolf once." He sighed

"I just can't see how you can care about me when you're fine with playing with my heart like this." Edd conceded.

"Double D I-"

"No, I apologize for for forcing my wonders on you... I just thought that with every amorous onslaught that you... Never mind. Now do with me what you will cause with my perception of you I doubt you will let me just waltz out of here without at least some sort of romantic attack." But Marie didn't move... Instead she just sat there and stared at him. Her dark amber like eyes not hinting a single emotion.

"Marie are you okay..." Edd asked, edged with worry.

"Double D, I didn't think you saw it that way," she said with a voice barley a whisper. "I did all those things hoping it would pull your attention, make you jealous..."

"Marie, that's no way to draw attention... If-"

"Save me the lecture Double D," She hissed. "You're right, even if I did all those things... It won't work any way... Not with miss perfect Naz flirting with you constantly.

"I admit Naz is very beautiful-" Edd started causing Marie to gag.

"But she's not you" He finished,

"What"

"I have come to the realization that I care for you... More than I ever thought I would actually" he conceded.

"You haven't answered me yet..." Edd sighed.

"Answered what"

"Do you love me?" he asked for the third time.

"I guess I do" she sighed and pulled him to a kiss, not as aggressive as usual but not gentle either. She seemed surprised when he kissed her back.

"I always dreamed what it would be like if you actually kissed me" she sighed.

"Then I'll have to help you get used to it" Edd laughed and pulled her into another kiss.

"You know this is im... Impro... What's the word you use again?" Marie asked.

"Improbable Marie, Improbable..." Edd laughed. "But then again so is this" Edd added as he pressed his mouth on hers again, certain no matter what thoughts crossed his mind before. This most certainly was not just a phase.

**Hope you liked it! Please Review and tell me what you think, flames welcomed!**


End file.
